Elite Dance Freaks
by En Gen Nero 2
Summary: It was a normal day for the Elite Beat Agents like any other. ...But something wierd would happen that would change their lives.


Another story, that I may not finish, but here it goes.

* * *

Plot: In the world of Elite Beat Agents, a new evil has arived. A group of three evil looking wierdos. No one knows who they are or what they are for that matter. But they are not from this world, and they have a machine that might change the lives of the Elite Beat Agents forever. What is this devise, and what does it do. The Elite Beat Agents will find out.

Well, let's not give away too much, let's go to the story.

* * *

It was a day just like any other. The Elite Beat Agents were had just gotten back from their vacation in the bahamas. The five agents were doing something to pass the time till their next mission. Agent Spin was playing with his DJ machine in their base's dance room, Agent Chieftan was riding on the mechanical bull in the same room, Agent J was break dancing to the music Agent Spin was playing, and the other two Agents were drinking punch. Then Agent J had a smashing idea. "Hey guys," he said. "Why don't we have a dance contest? I haven't had one of those in years." Agent Chieftan just flew off the mechanical bull, so he was ready for a change, Agent Spin had a cool Dance Mix he wanted to play, so he agreed to it, and the other two agents had nothing better to do, so they just agreed to it as well. "And we can get Commander Kahn to do the judging." Then, assuming their base had a big screen in every room, the screen in the dance room came on, and Commander Kahn was on the screen. "Hey, Kahn, mind judging our dance contest?" J asked the Commander. The Commander, however, had something else on mind. "That Dance contest will have to wait, boys," the great Commander Kahn said. "Now listen up, boys. We have a mission. We have heard of a band of crooks walking down town, and they are looking to pick a fight with someone. We need to stop them before they go too far. In other news, we are looking at clear sunny skies all week." Agent J was layed back and ready for anything. Agent Spin got out his favorite sunglasses. Agent Chieften put on his lucky cowboy hat. The other two also got ready. "Now, these guys are carrying a wierd device," Commander Kahn said. "This device has unknown effects. No one knows what it is or what it does. It could vaporize someone in a matter of seconds. Or it might not kill you at all, who knows. So anyway, I am going to need all five of you to take these guys on." There was a little controversy over this all five mission. "Pfft, I think me and the boys can take them alone," Agent J said confidently. "Yeah, like we need all five. We've never needed all five," Agent Spin objected. Agent Chieftan kept silent. So did the other two. But Commander Kahn insisted. "No, we shall need all five this time. Lord only knows what that weapon will do. Incase something happens to one of you, we will need backup. Okay?" The five agents simply nodded. Guess they were all going to do this together. "Okay, Men. Let's do this. Take the Elite Mobile!!!" Agent J wanted to object to something. "We never agreed on calling it the Elite Mobile." Oh brother. Commander Kahn rolled his eyes. ... behind his sunglasses. No one in the Elite Beat Agents ever takes their sunglasses off for some reason. "Whatever, just save the day, already. The people won't wait forever." The agents were ready to save the day. "To the secret escape chute!!!" Agent Spin proclaimed, and then they went down the secret chute. ...But since it's a secret, I'm not going to tell you where it is.

After going down the secret chute, the Agents all landed in their Elite Mobile. As they took off, Commander Kahn was watching them on the every room TV system. As they left the base, he proclaimed "Agents are... GOOOO!!!!!" And the Agents were on their way.

Once they got to the spot where the badguys were spotted, they hopped out of their car and searched for them. It didn't take them long though, till the five confronted three wierd figures. The three badguys all looked the same. A large black hat atop a head covered by a steal mask. Each of the three were obviously trying to hide their identity. They were also wearing long black coats with long sleeves and golden buttons. They were also wearing long green pants and sleek black shoes. The only one that even looked a little different was the guy with the wierd gun. The mysterious man with the gun stepped forward to confront the five agents. "Greatings. You must be the Elite Beat Agents I've been hearing about since my arrival. It's an honor to confront you guys in such a quiet town." As you could see in town, there wasn't anyone outside their buildings. Agent J went face to face with the wierd man. Agent Chieftan was a little worried about that move. "I don't think that is such a wize idea, Agent J." But Agent J wasn't listening. "Listen, bucko," Agent J said to the mysterious figure, "I don't know or care who you guys are, but we are here to take you down." But this made the three badguys laugh. "With what, the power of music? You guys are pathetic!!! We have already dealt with a group just like you, who believe that dancing is how you save a life. You guys are fools. But let's see how you guys do in someone elses shoes." The mysterious man laughed again. Then the other two badguys were chanting "Time for the switch! Time for the switch!" Over and over they were chanting this. Agent J then stepped back to the group. "Alright guys. ...3... 2... 1... HIT IT!!!" Agent Spin pulled a radio from behind his back and turned it on. But then one of the badguys stepped forward, heald out his hand, and shot something at the radio. Must have been a power of his. The beam he shot surrounded the radio in a wierd aura. More importantly, the music that was playing on the radio stopped. The badguy then heald up his hand to show a mechanical hand. "That's my radio jammer," he said. Then another badguy stepped forward, and also shot something. This went torwards the agents. Before you knew it, all the agents were surrounded in a huge bubble. That guy laughed. "Anti-Song and Dance barrier shooter. Beat that, Agents." And then he laughed some more. Finally, the guy with the big gun stepped forward and pointed his gun at the agents, who were trapped in the Anti-Song and Dance barrier. This looked like the end for the agents. "From here on out," The gun wielding villian said, "Your lives shall be turned upside down!!!" Finally, he shot his gun at the Agents bubble. The beam that came out seemed electrical. It hit the bubble and the bubble surrounded in energy. Pretty soon, the bubble burst, and the Agents fell to the ground. The badguys walked up to the fallen agents, and then the gun wielding badguy said to the agents "Welcome to Earth." ...Huh? But they were in the same place they had always been. They were already on Earth. What was going on?

Meanwhile, on another world, a world unknown to Earth, we see a place just like the Elite Beat Agents base on Earth, but inside, we saw five totally different Agents. Infact, they were not human. One was red, had short black hair, horns coming out of his head, and he was fat. He also sported yellow parrallelogram shaped yellow shades. Another was yellow, furry, and had two short blue horns coming out where his ears should be. He sported green spiraled glasses. Another was big and muscular. He was blue in color, sported a big jaw with two teeth coming out of the bottom of his lip, a flat head, and a black visor. Another was purple, had a big head, large eyes, long fingers, and red half-trapezoid glasses. The final one was tall and brown in color. He had feathers all over his body, and big feathers in the back of his head. He also sported a beak and round blue shades. Each of these five monsters sported the same clothing the Agents wore. Who were these guys? They were, are, and forever will be...

**THE ELITE DANCE FREAKS!!!**

**Agent Toreg! The Fat One!  
Agent Ziggo! The Furry One!  
Agent Damascus! The Big One!  
Agent Cortex! The Smart One!  
And Agent Raptor! The Bird-Like One!**

The five Dance Freaks were in a dance room, just like the Dance Room in the Elite Beat Agents base. Agent Ziggo was working the DJ station, Agent Damascus was riding a mechanical creature, Agent Toreg was showing off his best dance moves, and Cortex and Raptor were drinking punch. Seem familiar? What do ya know, Agent Toreg sugguests a dance compotition. Ziggo then switces to his best dance mix, Damascus got off his mechanical creature, and the other two also aggread. Then Toreg asked something. "Hey guys, I wonder what those guys did to us back there. I mean that guy shot the beam at us and nothing really happened." It looks like these guys fought similar badguys. ...Or maybe it was the same ones. Agent Ziggo then commented. "Heh, at first I thought it was curtains for us, but I guess not." Agent Damascus also made a comment. "Though still... don't you think it's... well... odd? Surely, it should have done SOMETHING." But Agent Toreg shook his head. "Heh, I guess the gun didn't work." And then Toreg laughed. Everyone else laughed with them. But then... something wierd happened. The five dance freaks were vibrating. They were shaking and wiggling, and shining. It was really wierd. Then suddenly, it stopped. But something was wierd. All five of them were looking at eachother, and then they stepped away from each other. "What is going on," Agent Cortex said. "Who the heck are you?" Agent Raptor asked. "Who the heck are YOU?" Agent Damascus asked louder. "Who are ANY of you?!?" Agent Ziggo exclaimed. "... Oh no..." Agent Toreg started. "WE'RE FREAKS!!!" What! They can't be? This is impossible. Then that means... Now we know why the badguy said "Welcome to Earth." The badguys pulled the ol' switch-a-roo on the teams. The Elite Beat Agents down on Earth are not the Elite Beat Agents anymore. And the Elite Dance Freaks were no longer the Elite Dance Freaks. They have been switched around. Agent Toreg is now Agent J. Agent J is now Agent Toreg. Agent Ziggo is now Agent Spin. Agent Spin is now Agent Ziggo. Agent Damascus is now Agent Chieftan. Agent Chieftan is now Agent Damascus. And so on!!! This was wierd.

Just then, on the screen, yes there are screens in this world too, Something appeared on the screen. It was a large Black figure with buldging muscles, short black hair to go with his black body, and he also sported huge shades. He was wearing the same thing Commander Kahn was wearing. "Good evening, Agents," the large figure said. The agents were still puzzled by their new forms. "Ummm... Good Evening?" The agents said. The big guy on the other side of the screen looked at them funny. "What's the matter, Agents? You seem different today." Agent J, who was now in Agent Toreg's body, shook his head. "We honestly don't know what is going on. We don't even know where we are." he said. The big guy kept looking at them funny. "Amnesia, maybe? Tell me what your names are?" The agents didn't know if they wanted to. Agent J went first. "I am Agent J." Then Agent Chieftan went. "I am Agent Chieftan." Then Agent Spin went. "I am Agent Spin." But then they were stopped by the big guy. "...You guys are kidding me, right? You didn't know your names after getting amnesia by that ray, so you made up names?" The Agents scratched their heads. "Let's rehearse. You, fat one. You are Agent Toreg." Agent J was puzzled. "...Okay?" he said. Then the big guy continued. "And you, mr. blue, are Agent Damascus. You, fuzzy yellow guy, are Agent Ziggo. You, brainiac, are Agent Cortex. You, birdman, are Agent Raptor. And I am Commander Gaean. Are we clear?" So that's it. From now on, everyone would be called by those names. The five Agents nodded and pretended everything was clear. Commander Gaean continued to talk. "You guys still remember what your jobs are, correct?" The Agents nodded their heads. They still know that much. Commander Gaean then continued to talk. "Okay, now listen up. You are the Elite Dance Freaks, and you now have a mission. You hear me? It's summer, and people are going camping. But there is a problem. There are three sisters, but two of the sisters are mean to the the other sister. Here is what happened. The three sisters were bicycling down a path on the hill near their camping grounds. The two sisters were driving right infront of the other, and that sister lost control and drove into a ditch. The other sisters just left her there. And she needs help. A brief but simple description for the mission. I have routed the cordinates to this location onto the vehicle you shall be using to get there. You shall be taking our RV. And I have decided the person best for this mission is Agent Toreg. You shall take Agent Cortex and Agent Raptor to help save the day. ...Are we clear?" Agent Toreg nodded, but still wanted to ask a question. "I get it, but... would you sugguest a song we could use?" Commander Gaean tilted his head. "It just so happens that in my travels to Melodius, the Planet of Music, I came across this dance mix called... let's see..." Commander Gaean brought the CD closer to his face and read it. "Ah, yes. Now That's What I Call Music Through The Ages. Sounds good." Commander Gaean then pushed a button on his desk, yes he has a desk. Commander Kahn had one too. Anyway, he pressed the button and a small chute opened up in the middle of his desk and he dropped the CD in. "I am routing this to your vehicle. It should be there in... now." And just so you know, they can do that on Earth, too. ...Or at least at the Elite Beat Agents base. Commander Gaean then put his hands together and did what Commander Kahn does after a song where you miss a scene. "Now get going!!!" The agents then realized that this was just like their base at home, so they knew where the secret chute was. Agent Toreg, Cortex, and Raptor then slid down the secret chute, and headed to their vehicle room.

So that's it. No longer are they the Elite Beat Agents. No longer are they human. They are now, and may forever be known as...

**_ELITE DANCE FREAKS_**

* * *

Next time on Elite Dance Freaks.

_"Good girls don't.  
Good girls don't.  
She'll be tellin' you,  
good girls don't, but I do."_

_Next Mission:_ Mission 1: Sisterly Love: Forgive and Regret.  
_Song: Good Girls Don't_ by Knack.

* * *

Meh, okay, there's the first chapter, although I kinda slopped through it. Basically I was going for the "short, but to the point" approach. Hopefully, I can do better on the next chapter. Well, enjoy, I guess.

Oh, and PS: If you want to know my current song list, PM me. If you like surprises, then I won't tell you. I am open for song requests to use in my fanfic. If you want to see a song featured in the fanfic, tell me, and I will consider it. I need more pop songs, since I am not a pop expert. Just two rules, No songs with swearing in it, and nothing by Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, the Cheetah Girls, HighSchool Musical, or any disney related band or movie. Okay? Are we clear? Good. Well, look forward to more chapters, I guess.


End file.
